The Tide of One's mind
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: HibarixTsuna story. Tsuna gets knocked into a coma like state because of Mukuro. When he awakens he isn't the same almost like a part of him is missing. Will they find that part of him or will Tsuna go with Mukuro again? To save the ones that truly matter
1. Chapter 1

"It seems even in your comatose dreams I can reach you Tsunayoshi Sawada. Try to hide again and you will fail."

Chapter 1: The Changes Fate Brings

Tsuna woke up early that morning almost as if he couldn't sleep with the thoughts in his mind. Sleeping next to him was his lover Hibari Kyoya, the male didn't wish to move much at the risk of waking him up. 'It's better if he just remains asleep.' Tsuna smiled and leaned to kiss Hibari lightly before climbing out of the bed. He didn't want to go but it was the only way to save them everyone who he held close to his heart. Nothing else would happen to them after this but the sacrifice had to be made. The male took a step towards the door turning to look at Hibari as he slept there. This was the one time he hadn't disturbed him when moving, he must have still been exhausted from the day before. "I'm sorry Kyoya look after the others for me." He closed the door carefully behind him he would have to sneak out without alerting the other guardians. He had a feeling they would figure it out anyway but by then it would be too late for them to get involved. Tsuna's hand went to the rings on the chain around his neck, one was his Vongola ring the other one was a gift from Hibari. The male who was hopefully still sleeping at home had one exactly the same around his neck.

It was part of why Tsuna found this so hard to do, but in the end he knew he had to. For the man he loved along with the other guardians. No one else would get dragged into this he would take him down on his own. 'Thank you for everything.' With that last thought he walked towards the outskirts of the town. This way no one would get involved in the town it would just be the two of them. "Kufufu It seems you are late Tsunayoshi Sawada." The brunette didn't turn at the sound of that voice it was the reason why he was here. He just had to keep his focus letting his hands fall from the chain around his neck. "You know why I am here Mukuro Drop the act." Tsuna didn't glare at the mist guardian it would be pointless to do so, he had to do something here. Mukuro most likely knew what he was here to do even if he acted completely clueless. "Oh do I know~ Refresh my memory. " Mukuro smirked looking over the brunette that stood on the ground in front of him.

He did know but this was all part of the game if Tsuna really cared about them then he would do whatever it took to save them. "Release them Mukuro I do not have time for your games." Tsuna knew his friends would die if he didn't get him to release them soon if he had found out sooner the outcome would not have changed. "You know my price to do that Do not think you will get it for free." The male shook his head these games with Mukuro were annoying to him but he had no choice in the matter.

"You told me that to save that I had to take on the curse you gave them then so be it Mukuro." He knew that if the others were here they would have told him no which was why he refused to tell them. Though in his heart he had a feeling they all knew something was up and would try to stop him soon. He just had to hope it would be way too late for them to stop him. In his mind it was better that he be the one to suffer under this then for it to be them. Tsuna would no longer be no good Tsuna who couldn't do anything for anyone. He was no longer planning to run away from the fate that was before him.

No matter what the cost would be to his body and soul, or even if it made him lose his mind he was prepared for it. "As you wish do not forget that you asked for this." Mukuro jumped down the mist that was covering the place seemed to be falling away. As he walked towards Tsuna he had a feeling they would soon be interrupted by those annoying Guardians of his.

~POV Switch to the Guardians~

It was just a split second but each guardian felt a jolt run through them as they sat up in bed. Lambo fell onto the floor and started crying which woke up Gokudera along with Yamamoto who had been sleeping in the room right next to his. One by one they walked out of the rooms they shared to meet each other in the hall. "Where's Tenth!" Gokudera slammed Hibari against the wall, it was a bad idea to let him stay with the Tenth after all but no one had listened to Gokudera. Now look what had happened he was gone and something was wrong. "Now Now Gokudera! Hibari this isn't going to help anything we have to find Tsuna." They all had a feeling of where he might be, but they had focused on fighting rather then that feeling.

"We all have that same feeling of where Tsuna is right...then let's follow it instead of fighting with each other!" He probably was more of the one to talk sense into things then the others specially with Tsuna not being here. Gokudera just huffed but gave a slight nod they had to find Tsuna it was more important then fighting with each other. They jumped out the window in Tsuna's room one after the other to follow the Tenth's trail.

'Tsuna what are you planning?' Hibari thought as he jumped out the window following the others, the only reason he would was because of Tsuna. No one needed to know of the thing he had asked Tsuna just before he had left for the mission the day before. The Cloud Guardian just wanted to bring him back home in one piece that was his job and maybe even his wish.

~Pov Switch  
>Back to Tsuna and Mukuro~<p>

Tsuna swallowed he was nervous about this but it was all for them if he let things get in the way then he was a fool. The boy was waiting for it that sting it was as if Mukuro was playing a little game with him. "Aren't you going to do it Mukuro? Or are you just messing with me?" If he was Tsuna would fight him kick him into the ground and make him do it, the people he cared about. 'Haru...Kyoko...Lambo, Mother...Kyoya.' The thought of all of them including the ones he hadn't mentioned getting hurt drove him close to tears. But he wouldn't show that here if he let his composure fall then everything else would as well.

"Oh I am~ one at a time the more you get the more it will hurt. Now who to start with~" Jars appeared in front of Tsuna each one had a name on it, the ones he cared about. Each one Mukuro had struck with this thing Tsuna would be taking into his own body. Not that he wasn't aware of the end result in this, it was why he was trying so hard to stop it before it got to that point. 'He even has to ask me I said I would save them all.' Tsuna reached down to touch the jar only to have it splinter and the glass cut into his hand. He just hissed but held back the pained scream or any other sound that might have escaped. The mark flowed up his arm straight for his chest, though Tsuna was used to flames this was a new pain for him. It caused him to cry out and fall to his knees.

"You picked Hibari Kyoya first does he really mean that much to you?" Tsuna took a painful breath pulling himself back up. He had to pick another one no matter how much it hurt him to take this on. The thoughts in his mind was what was happening to the others as he did this did they feel anything at all. "That look in your eyes worried about those Guardians still even when your life is the one in peril." The boy just shook his head laughing a bit it was more of a peaceful one. Almost like nothing bad was happening and he wasn't about to sacrifice everything about himself.

"You know nothing about me Mukuro." He held the jars in his hand shattering them on his own as his blood dripped onto the ground the marks spread up his arms. It seemed they were forming on one part of his body what would happen when he had them all. How much time did he have before they showed up.

"Sure I know nothing about you~ Don't go thinking that just yet." A cloud of mist formed right before Tsuna's eyes revealing his guardians. The marks on the bodies of the guardians could be seen. Not by the guardians but just by Tsuna it was showing him just what he was risking at this point. 'Don't let your focus fall Tsuna!' the boy tried to focus and kicked over the thing holding the jars, they had been marked with his blood. So of course they would all go to him just as he heard the voices getting closer.

"It seems your Guardians have shown up again Tsunayoshi Sawada you got what you wanted minus one." He slammed the glass into Tsuna's chest as blood sprayed his face. The brunette coughed spitting up blood as he fell back towards the ground, as he fell he saw Kyoya, Gokudera and all of the others. 'I'm sorry but you are all okay now.' He felt strong arms catch him and looked up into those cold eyes. Behind that he could see worry something that no one else would see from Hibari Kyoya.

"Don't give me that look this is for all of you. Be careful..." Tsuna felt his vision grow heavy almost like he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. This was what Mukuro meant but he was starting to regret leaving them behind. The ring around Tsuna's neck glowed with the color of his flames as his eyes were forced open again. 'You can't leave them yet! This won't heal it completely but you have to fight Tsuna!' Tsuna's eyes were empty like he was dead but he was barely breathing.

"Tenth! Tenth!" He could hear the voices but it was getting harder to hear them almost like he was drifting away. That voice who was it what did they do, the flames had vanished and the ring was pressed against his skin again. Tsuna couldn't fight the darkness anymore it pulled him down. The only thing that remained were the sounds of people freaking out and one voice that cut through it all. "Tsunayoshi you are a fool." Hibari Kyoya as cold as he was even some of the things he said weren't as cold as they might appear to others. But the only one who noticed that was dying slowly in his arms.

Hibari just stood up ignoring the others he would take Tsuna there himself no one else could touch him. "Hibari wait!" Yamamoto had raced after Gokudera who wanted to hunt down Mukuro because of what he had done. So who was the one talking to him, he turned to see Dino when had he shown up. "Don't touch me. " With that he walked off to take Tsuna to the hospital, the boy was shuddering and clinging to him. Almost as if his body was fighting not that Hibari would say he was concerned at all.

He happened to be a mix of angry and concerned about Tsuna. One he was angry because Tsuna had gone alone without telling him. And two he just wanted things to go back to the way they had been before Tsuna had left like that. The black haired male set Tsuna on the bed waiting as they checked him over. "You brought him here didn't you? You are aware that he is a coma and there is a chance he may never wake up." Hibari just gave a slight nod though he didn't want to hear that Tsuna would wake up he was not weak like that. After the doctor left he walked to the room where Tsuna was sleeping, he looked so peaceful there.

It had been a few months since that incident even to this day Hibari was standing in that same spot just watching him sleep hoping he would wake up. In the meantime he had taken over Tsuna's work so when he did wake up he didn't have all that much work to do. It was all Hibari and the others could do, though he still refused to work with them as a group. Without Tsuna around there was truly no point in him doing so anymore. "Tsuna wake up soon I..."Hibari just shook his head and kissed the male no one was watching him after all so did it matter what he did.

The boy twitched almost as if he had heard Hibari but the male was already walking out as if he hadn't noticed. Which he probably hadn't knowing how distracted he seemed just by being here.

~In Tsuna's head literally~

Tsuna was still surrounded by the black all he could hear was voices they spoke but he could barely hear what they said. It was like they were just taunting him that he couldn't wake up. "Wake up little Tsunayoshi Sawada." The scene before his eyes changed to one of a white room with a bed and one chair. He couldn't move from where he was, it was as if his arms were tied. Tsuna tried to open both of his eyes but only one would open it was like there was something blocking his other one. 'Where am I? I just want to wake up.' Tsuna coughed and felt that he was being held down a force sitting on him. The bandage on his eye fell off as if pulled by invisible hands.

"You won't run away from me~ in this world you are mind Tsunayoshi Sawada." He looked into that red eye as he felt his will slipping away again. Back to that world where he was sleeping why was Mukuro in his head. 'Hibari Don't leave me behind!' His hand reached out before it just fell back on the bed, the same happened in the world outside of his dream but no one noticed.

The image changed again he was sitting on a hill with someone. The arms wrapped around him to hold him close. "you won't leave me right Tsuna?" The boy gave a slight nod his empty eyes turning a gold color with the same symbol that was in Mukuro's eyes. It was just barely visible to anyone who looked at his eyes but in this world it was only him and Mukuro.

No one could get through that shell around his mind or at least that was Mukuro had planned to create him a duplicate of something. Tsuna muttered in his sleep clinging to Mukuro's hand this wasn't his world. 'I have to go home. Have to break free from his curse...' That pain in his chest got worse and he fell backwards back into the black.

~out of Tsuna's mind~

The boy's arms were covered in claw marks almost as if he had clawed his arms up. "Tie his hands down we can't have him hurting himself more!" The boy struggled against them though he was in a coma like state. They had drugged him to get him settled again it seemed his heart had sent his body into a seizure state. For now they would have to keep watch over him.

There was truly no chance he would wake up though if he did he might not be the same in one way or any other. Being in a state like this could hurt anyone forever all they could do was try to save him. And pray that he didn't die or something didn't kill him he woke up. The mark on his chest glowed faintly almost like a heartbeat, standing over him stood a dark figure that looked towards the door.

"This boy belongs to me you have failed Hibari Kyoya." The person vanished into mist as the flame color of the mark faded away. Leaving the boy to go back to his peaceful sleep that he might never wake up from. The look on his face as peaceful as it was seemed to say he was fighting it. Would Tsuna wake up that was still something to be seen, but the boy was never one to stay down for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna what are you doing here!

Chapter 2: The Sky Awakens

Hibari sat in Tsuna's room looking out the window this bed felt so empty without Tsuna in it. But the boy was still asleep in that state he wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. It made Hibari mad at himself for not being able to save him. The male tossed the papers down on the bed he was trying to relax from work. But being in this room just kept reminding him of what he didn't have and what he should be trying so hard to get back. Not that he could do much of anything with Tsuna being in the hospital they would be the only ones who could take care of him. But that wouldn't stop Hibari if the power of the ring had saved him before maybe it could wake him up as well.

The question to that matter was how to get in there and do that without anyone noticing or before something happened to Tsuna. He had been up all night trying to figure out, that was what some of the papers in his hand were about. There was a knock on the door which caused Hibari to move his hands over his eyes wiping something away. "What do you want?" He looked at the door as it opened to reveal Dino. The blonde was annoying and such a klutz what did he want, he had no reason to be here. "Seeing how you were doing. The others said you had been working for days since you went to see Tsuna last. Did something happen?" Hibari just shook his head and straightened the papers before he got up off the bed.

"If that is all you came to tell me then get out." He was as harsh as ever or maybe even a bit more then usual. Without Tsuna there was nothing he could do but go back to who he had been before around everyone. He was only a bit nicer when Tsuna was around but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. "Hibari what happened?" He tried to grab Hibari's arm only to get hit in the mouth by him. With that Hibari was gone again he was going to visit Tsuna at the hospital again not that he was awake. The boy was probably still out even if he wanted him to wake up.

The walk to the hospital was a bit of a long one he'd pick up some things before he got there on the chance Tsuna was awake when he got there.

~Location and Pov Change:  
>Tsuna's Hospital room~<p>

The door to Tsuna's room was shut nothing could be heard behind it but a slight beeping with each rise and fall of the boy's chest. His heart had stabled out a bit more over night after the stress on it. No one would be able to see into the room there was a purple mist flowing through it slowly covering Tsuna's body. "Trying to run away won't help you Tsuna no one can." Mukuro appeared in the mist sitting by his side he was trying to seal the ring's power that was calling out for help. Speaking for Tsuna's voice when he was fighting a losing battle to get away. The boy coughed and blood sprayed out of his mouth as he struggled to pull himself to surface of his mind.

'Wake up Tsuna! wake up!' His flames started to break through the mist ones throwing Mukuro against the wall. The small boy pulled his body off of the bed ripping out any needles that were in his arms. The mask thing covering his mouth fell down onto the ground as he walked to the window. 'Have to find Hibari...have to find...' His mind went blank only focused on the finding Hibari thing as he climbed out of the window. It was a far drop but he just climbed along the wall and onto another roof before he slipped and fell down onto the ground. The boy got up with nothing more then a few cuts and bruises as he just kept on walking towards his destination.

"Damn where is he going?" Mukuro had pulled himself up off the wall rubbing his mouth the male had hit him good being in the weak state he was in. Now what was he trying to pull by doing that, there was no way he could have broken through the illusion. No there was no way he could have that look in his eyes it said part of him was still trapped in there. It gave Mukuro what he wanted the boy would never be the same if half of him was still stuck within the mist illusions he had made for him.

"Let him do as he pleases I told you Tsuna as long as you have that mark you will not be able to escape me." Mukuro faded back into the mist the door to the brunette's room slammed open to reveal his empty bed and the blood that dripped along the floor to the window.

~Pov Switch  
>Dino~<p>

Dino stood in the room where Hibari had left him, something was up with him that was for sure. It was not a good thing if it had to do with Tsuna. The boy was still in a coma yes but there was no reason for him to get that upset. Maybe he wasn't sure about what to do now that he didn't have Tsuna or something had happened before Tsuna had fallen like that. What was going through that boy's mind when he did that? Was he aware that any of this might have happened after he was gone.

Well okay he wasn't truly gone he was just fighting for his life to get through something. When he woke up Dino wanted to ask him why he had done that but Hibari would probably want to spend some time alone with him. Dino heard his phone go off and took it, the hospital was calling him why though. "Hello?" His eyes widened as he heard what they were saying on the other end. "What do you mean Tsuna's gone? There is no way he could have just walked out." That made Dino really worry where was Hibari, did he know anything. Was Tsuna really awake or had someone taken him out of the hospital.

If they had and he was still out like that he could die before anyone found him they had to work fast. "I'll be right there please keep looking." There was a chance Tsuna had woken up and just wandered around getting himself lost. Then there was the kidnapped thing that he had woken up and collapsed. Or was just plain taken from the room Dino had to call Hibari he was on his way there. Maybe he could help them out knowing that male he would say no or jump to help.

One of the two things it was just his way of working with things even if he didn't want anyone to know how much he might actually care about Tsuna. There wasn't much that he couldnt' see though he just kept his promise to Hibari and didnt' say a word to anyone. "Hibari Tsuna's gone they said they went into the room and there was blood leading to the window." He had a feeling that would really worry Hibari which might not have been what he wanted to do but it had happened. Hibari didn't say much other then one simple word, "I'll find him then you can go to the hospital." he had a feeling that Tsuna was not there.

"Hibari you are being cold and closed off again. Ugh now is not the time we have to find Tsuna..." he tried to walk out of the room and ended up tripping down the stairs again he truly was a klutz when he wasn't with his men.

~Pov Switch  
>Hibari Kyoya~<p>

The male had to find the brunette if he didn't and someone else did then he wouldn't be very happy. Not that he was happy in general since what had happened to Tsuna if he had woken up Hibari would make sure he was found. And then he would take him back to the hospital to get checked over and back to the base it was for him. If Tsuna could back after all who knew what might happen to him. 'Tsuna where would you go?' there was only one place Hibari could think of that he would, it was the place they had shared the first kiss they ever had. When Tsuna had said he would only love Hibari for as long as he lived and nothing or no one could change it.

'...He better be there if anyone hurt him I will bite them to death.' The male walked quickly that direction not acting like anything was bugging him if he had then someone who might be watching would know something was up. The hill they had kissed on got closer and closer there was someone standing there. Who was it the hair looked like Tsuna but could he be wrong no there was no way.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi you should not be out here." he tried to keep up that cold appearance of him as he watched the boy. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do about this. The brunette looked at him with those empty eyes he just smiled weakly looking at him. "Kyoya you always knew where to find me." He tried to reach out to him only to fall forward which caused Hibari to move quickly so he caught him.

"Pushing your body way too hard my little Tsunayoshi Sawada." He picked the boy up and held him close to his chest kissing him lightly. The boy was awake but something was still off about him. For now he would just take him back to the hospital slipping his phone out of his pocket. "Dino I found him tell the hospital I will be bringing him back." With that he just hung up the phone with nothing more to say. Let them wonder where he was this was about bringing Tsuna back.

"Hibari Thank you I'm sorry." He held onto Hibari and just thought about why he felt so empty almost like something was missing his mind was so tired he didn't know why. It made his body feel tired as well what was that thing that was missing. Would he actually be able to find it again, so many questions went through his mind as they walked back to the hospital.

As he approached the hospital Dino along with Tsuna's doctors were waiting for him. Gokudera, Yamamoto and his mother had shown up as well it seemed Dino had thought to call them about Tsuna being found as well. They looked worried but Hibari just walked past them to Tsuna's room so he could be checked out again. "He's not hurt just a few bruises you should stop worrying so much." He was speaking to Gokudera since he was being selfish and only wanted to be the one caring about Tsuna.

"Damn him." Gokudera wanted to hit Hibari but he knew that Tsuna was more important at this point in time. They followed after the black haired male who was placing Tsuna in the bed and covering him up with the blanket. "Relax Tsuna you shouldn't have left the hospital." Hibari was just being worried in his own little way by being a bit rough could they really blame him after what had happened.

"I'm sorry Kyoya I just wanted to find you. "He coughed again his going to his chest while the other covered up his mouth. His body hurt from walking around and maybe the fall from the roof. His arms had cuts in it from when the needles had been pulled out of his arms after he had gotten out of the bed. Though the boy couldn't remember what had gotten him out of the bed he had felt scared.

Hibari didn't speak but the look in his eyes said something along the lines of he wasn't alone. With that Kyoya went to lean against the wall they were waiting to hear back about Tsuna's condition and whether he could go home yet. "Tenth how are you feeling?" Gokudera was sitting next to him in the chair, he knew he was just concerned they all were. Tsuna looked tired almost like he was about to pass out but he had been sleeping for months on end. And he didn't want to go back to sleep now.

It was just he had to wait to see if he could go home which he really hoped he could he just wanted to curl up with Hibari again. ' you won't leave me behind! I won't let you!' Tsuna heard the voice ringing through his mind and clutched his forehead. That was just something wrong his head hurt and that voice. "ow..." The boy muttered realizing everyone was looking at him wondering if he was alright.

"Oh um I'm fine my head just hurts a little can I get medicine for it please?" He looked to Gokudera and Yamamoto they were the only people that were here besides Hibari. And he didn't want to ask Hibari, Dino was also busy talking to the doctor. "Um sure we'll go ask them Tsuna come on Gokudera." Yamamoto grabbed his arm to drag him out of the room as much as he fought with him.

"Let those two have some alone time you might not have noticed but Hibari has been down ever since Tsuna fell like that." He knew that Gokudera wouldn't be happy about it he never really was when Hibari was involved. But they walked away from them to go and get some medicine for Tsuna.

~Back In Tsuna's Room~

"um Kyoya. Can I ask you something?" He looked up to Hibari and wanted him to come over here by the look in his eyes. If he didn't listen then Tsuna would try to get up and bring him over. But it did seem for now he was listening as he walked closer to him. "What?" There was anger in his eyes not that he wouldn't have thought of that. It was bound to be there because of well Tsuna being hurt like that. Tsuna captured Hibari's mouth with his and when he pulled back he touched Hibari's hand that the ring was. The two rings touched each other and he felt the warmth from Hibari.

"I told you I was always there no matter what just keep that ring. Thank you Hibari Kyoya you dragged me out of the shadows." He held onto Hibari and dragged him to sit on the bed he just wanted to curl up in his arms to wait for the doctor to come back. Hopefully he would be able to go home he was getting slightly impatient.

Unknown to both of them a dark figure was watching them from another roof almost as if he was waiting for news as well. 'Tsuna...you can't run from me.' The figured mouthed the words but did not speak vanishing into a purple mist as the Cloud Guardian looked where he had been standing. This was only the beginning for them if life really mattered to them then they would be smart about what they did.

"Have fun with him for Now Hibari Kyoya you wont' have him forever that is for sure." The male was waiting good thing the window was about and at least he could hear them talking. When they did get some sort of news about how Tsuna was doing.

Author notes: Before you jump down my throat saying it's too soon or something like that just wait and see what happens next. this is actually all part of my plan this time, not just randomly throw together or I wouldn't have finished it tonight really. The next chapter might be a bit graphic depends on how I plot it out enjoy. Meds are making brain a bit foggy and making me feel sick. So going to be now ni ni!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Repairing the Sky's power

* * *

><p>Tsuna's health wasn't improved yet so he was forced to stay in the hospital. Hibari scared the staff into letting him sleep in the same room as Tsuna. He was not about to leave his side after all that had happened. "Hibari you should wake up sleeping on the floor isn't healthy." That boy had dragged him into the bed sometime that night after saying that and was now curled up on his chest fast asleep. His body seemed pale and exhausted still like it wasn't healing. But the boy was trying his best after wandering around he had done yesteday. He just told Hibari that he needed some rest.<p>

After a few days and some more medicine he would probably be fine and finally be able to go home. Or at least he hoped he would be allowed to he wanted to spend time alone with his lover like before. Not that he was all that worried after all he was awake now wasn't he? So that was probably all that really should have mattered. "Donuts...food...Kyoya..." He was talking in his sleep most of it was about food but then he also mentioned Kyoya which made him smirk.

The boy really did care about him but was probably hungry at the same time they only let him have some food. The only one that he liked was the mashed potatoes and pudding. Course he always ended up having Hibari feed him the pudding because he wanted him to or it ended up some other way.

"Tsuna if you wake we can go get you something to eat~" He shook the boy lightly not really wanting to wake him up. After all he looked so cute as he was sleeping but he could hear the boy's stomach. And how he was talking in his sleep really meant he was starving. "meh I wanna sleep more..." He curled up on Hibari again trying to get comfortable but soon opened his eyes when he heard his stomach.

So that was why he was dreaming of marshmallows and various donut like things. "Can't wait till I get out of here! I want to eat pasta and donuts again. Fried eggs too!" The boy was drooling now that he was thinking about it, he was really hungry. But he rememebered why he was here looking at the wounds that weren't completely healed yet.

Slipping off the bed he felt the cold floor beneath his feet, true he wasn't sure if walking around was such a good idea. But no one had said he couldn't other then Hibari. Who just picked him up holding him in his arms to carry him there. He wouldn't say it was because he cared but Tsuna knew that was the reason, he just let him say whatever he wanted to about it.

"Eek Hibari!" He just knew if he struggled he would but at least it was Kyoya Hibari holding him. To him it was a bit confusing or he was nervous but he had to ignore it. That would make Hibari feel bad if he did, and little Tsuna was just glad to be by his side again.

Rather then stuck in the world with someone whose name he would never say. There was nothing he held against him but the mist guardian decided to think that he could get whatever he wanted. "Hibari what are you going to eat?" He held onto Hibari's shirt just because well of course the man had strong arms but he was still afraid of falling.

"Not hungry." Another two words from him it seemed that within the walk from the room to the cafeteria he had changed again. Well then again he hated being around other people or crowding most of the time. "Fine if you say so. "Tsuna frowned but he wouldn't force it just glad that he was here, the others were probably going to show up later.

But he didn't mind that either just having a bit more time "alone" with Hibari was fine enough. Soon he'd be able to go home hopefully since he was doing as he was told lately. Letting the older male put him down in the seat he waited for his food. Hibari knew what he liked to eat but then again he wasn't allowed to have any of it yet.

Since he wasn't one for breaking the rules he made Tsuna listen to some of them as well. He wanted to get his little herbivore out of here as soon as possible. "Here Sawada." He just placed the food down and sat on the other side of the table, this was not his kind of place. But then there was barely anyone in here now till the door opened.

Looking up it was Tsuna's little friends he didn't want them around but just ignored them. Better to pretend they weren't there rather then notice those people. 'Weak people...annoy me...' He could feel Tsuna looking at him but just gave a slight glare saying he wanted to leave soon. Or at least he might but he knew the boy would understand why.

Gokudera stopped by Tsuna followed shortly by Yamamoto, Ryohei and his sister who was muttering to Haru. Lambo and Ipin were sitting on Tsuna's shoulder now. "Hey you two." He gave them two lollipops he had been saving since it wasn't like he was allowed to eat that kind of food yet.

They slipped off of his shoulders to sit down on the floor and eat them, Hibari still wouldn't look much at the others. His eyes only stopped on Tsuna and Reborn, that was all he was really thinking about. Defeating Reborn and getting Tsunayoshi out of here all to himself again. "Hi Tenth!" Gokudera handed him some of his clothes that he had asked for, since well he was staying at his house with his mother anyway.

All because he asked him to, if anyone was hunting his friends or family. He at least wanted to know they were safe by some measure and that was Gokudera. "How's my mother? She's doing alright I hope." She was probably busy today since she wasn't here but who knew. He just wanted to make sure that his mother was fine.

"She's fine just cleaning up today. She said she'd come to visit you later. But she gave me this." He held a bag out to Tsuna it had some of her food in it, maybe he could talk the doctors and Hibari into letting him eat it. Or just feed it to Hibari because he wanted to the boy would probably eat it if Tsuna was using his mouth. At least to give it to him but there was other things he could do and now his brain was plotting against his lover.

But he shook those thoughts for his mind turning back to Gokudera. "Oh thank you! It smells really good." A lot better then the food here in his mind but he knew he had to ask first even if he wanted to eat now. Looking to the others he waved giving a slight smile to Yamamoto. "Hey Tsu how ya feeling? We all got you something." He placed some of his dad's sushi down next to what Gokudera gave him.

Tsuna looked to Kyoko and Haru, she was holding up some pajamas, and Haru had made him slippers. The boy stood up feeling a bit wobbly but he managed to make it close to them. "Oh thank you! how have you two been?" He was still nervous around her because she was his first crush but he had Hibari now.

"You should go try them on Tsuna-san." Both girls were looking at him as if they might have to beg him to do so. But he wouldn't make them do that he just gave a slight nod looking to Hibari. "Okay I'll be right back then." He wanted to walk there letting him follow behind. He leaned against the wall in the bathroom trying not to fall. This was impossible till he felt hands on his waist it was Hibari. "Helping me are you?" He kissed the male and lifted his arms to let him help since he was going to anyway.

Once he was changed he just wanted to lean against Hibari or go curl up in bed. Starting to feel a little sick just because of all the excitement today or from the food earlier. That headache had returned fromt he time he had been in Mukuro's dream world. Was he trying to drag him back Tsuna could only hope he didn't succeed he was in no mood of going back there.

Even if Mukuro wanted him for reasons he wouldn't say he had something here that he cared about. "I'm tired but can we go back to the others Kyoya..." He was really exhausted but nothing was going to help him, until he actually got to sleep. That was just it now he let Hibari guide him back to the others. The stuff the girls had made him felt soft and he was warm now.

"Aww Kawaii!" Kyoko and Haru seemed to have seen Tsuna since they were looking right at him. He didn't know whether to like that or hide behind Hibari. Either way he just walked closer to sit down again. "It's comfy thank you again. Kyoko chan and Haru."He really felt tired and wasn't sure why letting them talk again.

The boy leaned forward only to have his body give out on him, Tsuna was on the floor the next thing he knew. His vision darkened as he saw the others run towards him. Hearing a familiar laugh. "Tsunayoshi Sawada I will win...just you wait." Mukuro waited for him to show up, since he had called what was inside of Tsuna here.

~Tsuna's Dream~

He fell to the ground landing like he was just being randomly dropped somewhere which he was. "Mukuro what do you want from me? Tell me!" Tsuna held onto his chest it was hurting again but he soon just forced himself up acting like nothing was wrong with him. He felt hands touch his body and shivered wanting to tear himself away from him. "Tsunayoshi Sawada you are my target and i will get you~" He licked his neck leaving a bite mark behind before he pulled away.

"Why what?But...I have to go back to them." He shivered and wanted to at least try to get out of here. Backing up trying to get his mind to connect to Hibari's but it wasn't working. "You can't reach your guardians in here Tsunayoshi Sawada." The boy just turned to run away he had to get out of here, he had to wake up.

"HIBARI!" He screamed falling back only to feel strong arms catch him, looking up into those eyes. How had he managed to do that, unknown to him Hibari had fallen to the ground. So now instead of just freaking out over Tsuna they were slightly concerned over Hibari to. "You called for me? Stupid pineapple bugging you? So that's why..." The boy felt Hibari shove him behind his back, as if to protect him from Mukuro. "So you did call your guardian well I guess your bond is just that strong."

Tsuna clung to Hibari's arm and just looked at Mukuro what was he going to try now. His lover was here protecting him but he wanted to help him to. What was he supposed to do just let him get hurt or something? No he couldn't do that, he had to work on getting his flames to work.

He felt Hibari pull away from him to fight Mukuro there was no way he could let this happen. Though of course something really had gone wrong and he wasn't sure what to do. "Hibari no!" He saw the blood spray the ground and looked from Mukuro to Hibari.

"Tsuna...I'm fine..." Hibari looked fine it wasn't his blood it was Mukuro's. The man looked mad and annoyed with all of this almost like he was going to kill them. "I should kill you but I will leave you be this time. good luck getting out of here." As Mukuro vanished the image around them flickered and started to fade. Tsuna didn't know what they were supposed to do, but he grabbed onto Hibari.

The flames on his body started to flicker making this place light up again as they faded away.

~ending of dream~

Tsuna's eyes flickered open to look at Hibari sitting up on the bed next to him. He didn't want to talk about what had just happened there. "Ow head hurts. I'm sorry guys didn't mean to worry you." He smiled just looking over at them shaking his head when they tried to ask what happened.

"Leave that for another day. But it's getting dark you should go home." He waved to them watching as they left, thanking for the time they spent together. As he walked back to the room his eyes drifted over to Hibari. "He didn't hurt you right?" The Skylark couldn't blame him for being concerned right, it was just who he was.

"Yes I'm fine..." He dragged Tsuna into the bed with him and kissed the boy deeply. As if he was afraid he might lose him if he let him go. That night they both ended up sleeping in the same bed as close to each other as possible.

* * *

><p>End of this one really it kinda seems a little crappy to me. But that's just cause I'm me and I hate my writing most of the time. So yea ah well have fun with this I suppose.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"You failed Hibari Kyoya!"

Chapter 4: Why bother loving it just hurts us in the end

Tsunayoshi Sawada was up and out of bed before Hibari which was weird. To anyone who knew him Tsuna was one for sleeping till who knew when it usually caused him to be late. He walked over to the window giving a light sigh as he looked out at the sky. "...Hibari all i want to do is protect you. what does Mukuro want with me." He wanted to just let things go or have it change but it was not like he could even do that anymore. He just smiled as he turned to watch Hibari sleep. The skylark looked cute when he was sleeping curled up to a pillow like that. 'You finally know I love you and this happens...sorry Kyoya...' The boy just wished he could protect him and end up making sure no one would hurt him.

But at the same time Tsunayoshi did not wish to leave him, it was all because of this title Vongola Decimo. It was another time where he wished he had nothing to do with that title. One way he could get rid of it and just hope life got better. That if he stepped down maybe he could have a life with Hibari. Placing his hands on his stomach he wondered if maybe this was just way too good to be true. 'Best to just not worry about it...' He walked back over to Hibari kissing the boy lightly just trying to wake him up. "Time to get up Hibari san..." The boy had almost said Kyoya but he was not supposed to call him that.

Better to keep his feelings hidden even if he wanted to actually start a life and family with Hibari. The fact that he could be putting okay was putting another life besides his own in danger might have been a bad thing. He did not wish to see anyone else die because of him or even if he got hurt, so it made Tsuna think over all of this. How was he supposed to do this there had to be something he could say. 'Just a way to get Mukuro to stop...' Hearing Hibari groan and drag him down towards the bed he snuggled up closer to him and smiled. So much for him walking up it seemed.

"Did you have to wake me up..." The black haired male just glared at Tsuna through one open eye, He was probably really exhausted. But Tsunayoshi wanted out of here as soon as possible before anything else happened. The boy really could not risk staying here much longer he just had to hope that Hibari Kyoya and the others understood. The boy just smiled and actually giggled a bit maybe he was worrying way too much over this. There was so many other things he could do with his life and stressing over this was not one of them.

"Well I wanted to go somewhere today...with just you." Meaning yes Tsunayoshi Sawada wanted to sneak out before the others found him. Most of the fact was because he knew they wouldn't want to let him out of their sight. "Just please Hibari. I'm fine so let's go!" He curled up on him and tried to drag him out of be only to have Hibari wrap his arms around him tighter. So much for getting out of here or at least that was what he thought. That is till Hibari picked him up and jumped off the bed. "If you really to leave fine..." He whistled a bit the bird flying over to land on his shoulder then jump to Tsuna's hair where it settled down.

Tsuna just smiled and curled up to Hibari's chest letting his eyes close. He was really tired but he just wanted to spend one day away from this place. "Thank you..."His voice might have sounded weak but with what had happened the past few days could anyone really blame him. He just held on tight not looking towards the ground as Hibari jumped. Really it was known to scare him and had for awhile. But he would not hold it against him the male always licked to go through the windows. In or out didn't make a difference to him or at least he thought it didn't. Gripping his arms tightly he could feel the breeze flow quickly past them.

"We are on the ground...could let go of my arms herbivore..." Tsuna actually giggled a bit nervous like, he hadn't meant to cling to him that way. He pulled away from Hibari laughing nervously the caramel eyes looking anywhere but at Hibari Kyoya. Why did he let someone get close to him? That dull aching pain in his chest reminded him that he had very little time left. Or at least that time for the brunette's adventures with his friends was running out. He giggled and dragged the Cloud Guardian away with that forced smile.

All he could hope was that Hibari Kyoya could not see through it. It was already a risk to be this close to them, but in his last moments before Mukuro took him was all he wanted. 'Please just don't notice. Hibari-San.' Tsunayoshi could feel Hibari's gray eyes looking straight at him, trying to decipher what he was feeling right now. The smaller hand wrapped around Hibari's arm as the light blush dusted his cheeks. He expected to be pushed away, lectured on being a herbivore or showing weakness yet none of that happened.

Tsuna leaned against Hibari his cheek pressed against his shirt, the fabric felt cool, soft and relaxed the young boy. "Hibari San? Can I ask-" He paused in between speaking to glance around them. If anyone was following quiet whispers would be a better idea. "-You something." Tsuna continued. He waited patiently for a response from Hibari, even a degrading comment about how weak or clueless he could be. Nothing happened for the longest time they only seemed to be walking in silence.

Finally the silence was broken by Hibari speaking in a rough tone those gray eyes glaring right at Tsunayoshi. "Speak up Herbivore." He hissed out the sentence not tearing his gaze away from the herbivore. Waiting for silent clarification of what he already felt. Tsuna opened his mouth but no words came out. He had to speak or he'd lose the chance forever. "Hibari San...If anything happens you'll watch over them won't you? Promise me that." Tsuna held back the sadness, the sobs that threatened to spill over with tears. Speaking with that happy smile about something so serious. It was just like him to want to keep other people oblivious.

The sound of a huff coming from Hibari's direction made the brunette look up. His eyes wide he felt lips pressed against his, the boy couldn't breath. It was like a hand squeezing his chest as the blush darkened his cheeks. 'Please Hibari San..I can't breath!' He wiggled putting his hands against Hibari's chest unable to push him back. He could only wait till he pulled back looking at Tsunayoshi with those eyes. Speaking silent words that no one else around them would understand. "Thank you Hibari San..I um. Let's go eat. please." Was that the original reason for being out here? Even he just didn't know that. Hibari Kyoya would take care of his guardians and his family if anything happened.

True he hoped it wouldn't. But Tsunayoshi felt that he would have very little choice. Blinking away the black spots that floated into his line of vision threatening to take over. No he couldn't black out here, not now. The strong arm lifted him up a bit as if helping him walk. Tsunayoshi knew his guardians would be just fine without him if on the off chance something bad happened. 'See Mukuro I told you they wouldn't be beaten...with or without me they are strong.' He almost smiled as he bounced ahead of Hibari once his vision had cleared.

Unknown to the young brunette Mukuro Rokudo watched them from a distance. Taking possession of Chrome's body allowed him to be here. He smirked and laughed, the typical laugh or the pineapple mist guardian. "You can't run from my curse forever it will mentally tear you apart till I can make a puppet out of you." He kept his voice down, Tsunayoshi wouldn't hear. That and he was completely alone right now. Other then Chrome but she had a strong loyalty to Mukuro. One she would not break. Not even to tell Tsunayoshi's darling guardians what was happening. Or so he hoped but if it happened he would handle it.

The boy had almost blacked out by the look of it when he stumbled for a moment. Hibari Kyoya of course caught him, as annoying as that was. But soon even the Cloud Guardian would not be able to bring Tsuna back to the light. "I'll let you back in control my Dear little Chrome. Watch Vongola Decimo as you have been told...he will be mine." With those last added words the body fell back onto the ground. Mukuro was gone hidden from view, from Tsuna. From Chrome. From everyone.

Back To Tsuna and Hibari.

Still having that bounce in his steps he kept walking. Holding a food bag in his arms. After all he had promised to bring his mother something back. True he should be resting or back in the hospital but he wanted to see his parents. More his mother since his father hardly ever came home. And half the time when he did Iemitsu was drunk. Or sleeping. Despite feeling really tired he still had that smile on his face. Backing up to cling to Hibari San's arm he purred before speaking. "That was really fun Hibari san maybe we can go out again next time. You wouldn't mind that right?" He had to wonder why he was being so nice sometimes.

Maybe they were lovers, or he was just Hibari's playmate or a new toy. He didn't know. He couldn't pick between the two and those tired caramel eyes glanced up at Kyoya. Almost questioning the same thing but too exhausted to speak the words to the other. There was awkward silence once again almost like he just picked not to speak. Until they turned the street close to Tsuna's house. He felt someone push him against the wall Hibari's hot breath on his ear and neck.

"You ask obvious questions herbivore...Tsunayoshi Sawada. Do think before you speak." Pulling back the smirk crossed his face again as he lead little Tsuna home. His mother seemed to be awake the lights in the upstairs windows were on. With a small push Hibari shoved Tsuna in through the door before following and shutting it behind him. "Kaa-san I'm home! with food for you and Lambo, I-Pin too!" His tone was still happy, and that smile never left his face. Perhaps it was better that way. His darling mother would not know what could happen to her son in a matter of days or seconds.

The house was too silent. Not even a creak from the rooms upstairs. Or Lambo laughing, chasing I-pin around. Tsunayoshi paused before calling out again. "Kaa-San!" His voice was more frantic this time as he bounded towards the stairs. Taking them two at the time not even thinking about what could be up there. Hibari took off after him trying to grab onto the boy's arm but he was already pushing the door open to his mother's room. No sound...but a figure in the bed.

Stepping closer to the bed the body suddenly sat up grabbing onto Tsunayoshi's wrist. The familiar red and blue eyes looked back at him as his body fell back onto the floor. Black spots blocked his vision out again. "S..stop it. Kaa-San!" He couldn't see anything suddenly, the arms catching him and lifting him up off the floor were familiar to him. Hibari san's arms. But was his mother alright? He couldn't tell. How could he if he couldn't see. "..Hibari ..San..is my moth-" Tsuna's words cut off his body going limp and the eyes quickly fluttering closed.

His mother wasn't in this room neither her nor the two smaller children like people were here. As for where they were Hibari had very little idea. Holding Tsuna against his chest he jumped out of the window back towards the hospital. The moment he walked through the door people pushed towards him. It was obviously the other guardians worried over Tsuna.

"Tsu-"Hibari lifted up his hand and shook his head all the worrying was only stopping things. He left the boy back in the bed doctors running around tending to him. Tsuna's hand grabbed onto Hibari's clothes as he tried to leave. The soft fabric slipped out of his fingers as his body went limp again. What had happened? Tsuna seemed to be trying to say something before he blacked out suddenly.

'Mukuro Rokudo...what are you trying to do.' For a second he sensed the mist flames but they flickered out vanishing once again. To where? No one knew even Hibari couldn't manage to trace them. Everyone's attention was on Tsunayoshi they didn't see the small figure of a child with red and blue eyes. The symbol in his red eye changed as the thick mist covered his small body again.

His curse was bringing Tsuna into his hands. Soon he could take what he wanted and nothing would get in his way. A Vongola Boss with no will made the perfect weapon.

* * *

><p>Well I know I haven't updated any of my fanfics in awhile. So I'm getting back into it bear with me please, school, and everything else right now it just dragging me down. Keeping me busy. But I also have a lot of rp posts xD. So I'm working on it! They'll be updated usually near the weekend cause I get more time to write then.<p> 


End file.
